


Gasp

by hanyou_elf



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Breathplay, JARVIS - Freeform, Mild Kink, Other, kinky masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony pushes himself to the limits.  Breathplay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gasp

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bdsm_fandom September Kink Lottery
> 
> My prompt used was "breathplay" which was my bonus prompt.
> 
> Unbeta-ed.

Jarvis’ upgrade included a new protocol. 

Tony was getting bored with the rough sex. He needed more. And he couldn’t get it from Bruce. Bruce was a lover, even with all that anger and rage pent up inside him. He liked to lay Tony out and love him slowly. Study each and every nook and cranny of his body. And Tony loved it. He enjoyed it so much, but he needed more. 

So he updated Jarvis. Because when he was bored, he did things like that. Especially when he was grounded from the R&D department at Stark Industries because he’d blown up four floors. It wasn’t his fault technically. He had been proving a point and he was right. He shook it off though, it didn’t matter. 

He grinned as he walked into his lab and stripped his shirt off. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his lip cock out. He was limp still, not even remotely excited, but he wouldn’t take long. With a sigh, he toed his shoes off and pushed them under the table he usually worked at before moving further back into the lab. He’d built himself a small bedroom and had it customized for himself. 

He hadn’t tried it out, but boredom was as good an excuse as any. 

“Jarvis, it’s time to play with project S,” Tony murmured softly. “Run safeguards two, four, and ten for me. I don’t want to be choked while we’re doing this. I’m already lubed and stretched enough to go, so don’t hesitate.” 

“Your safe signal, sir?” 

“Three taps, three second pause, three taps again.” 

“This is an inadvisable endeavor, sir.” 

Tony grinned and shoved his jeans down before he laid himself out on the bed. He bent his knees and propped a pillow beneath his hips in preparation. He was stressed out and exhausted and he just desperately needed a chance to let everything go. 

There was no warning before the cold plastic of Jarvis’ dildo pressed against his asshole. The mechanical arm moved it back and forth, up and down before it was plunged deep, to the base. He groaned at the feel and trembled. He wanted somebody to hold him, somebody to put their hands on his biceps and overpower him. He wanted calloused hands around his neck and a heavy weight of a man’s body above him. 

He wanted to be dominated and controlled. 

Jarvis moved the plastic within him slowly. Tony whimpered softly as it was pushed deep again before Jarvis’ electronic hand rotated slowly. The tip of the plastic dragged over Tony’s prostate and he thought he might cry for the delicious electric thrill that exploded through his body. The dildo Jarvis had picked out for him was a moderate size. Project S was more about the exploration of breath play than it was about making him hurt through fucking. 

“Initializing Project S,” Jarvis’ voice murmured in the quiet of the room. “Deep breath, sir.” 

Tony obeyed the AI. He breathed deep and closed his eyes as the cool metal of a false hand wrapped around his neck. He exhaled noisily before he pulled in a second breath as the fake hand tightened. It was perfect. Tony’s back arched as he breathed slowly. The plastic buried deep in his ass moved more, pressed harder against his prostate and drove him quickly to the edge. Blood filled his cock and he knew he wouldn’t last long. 

“One more breath then,” Jarvis ordered.

Tony breathed deep and exhaled it. He inhaled again and held it as the pressure around his throat grew. He clenched his eyes shut in pleasured relief as the hand squeezed tight. He could feel his throat closing up, the air he held in his lungs would expel and he wouldn’t be able to draw more in. It didn’t scare him as much as it should have. He blew the last bit of air out and groaned incoherently when the unforgiving plastic pulled out of him almost completely. 

“Sir, if you can’t handle the pressure, use your safe signal.” 

Tony groaned again and bucked against the rough thrust of the plastic in his body. He whined around the firm grip around his throat, loving the way his throat closed up. It was getting harder to concentrate on things around him, knew he wouldn’t last long under the assault. The danger of his throat being closed completely, of being unable to breathe at all made him that much harder, brought him that much closer to orgasm. 

“Your breathing has been restricted for four minutes and twelve seconds,” Jarvis informed him softly. “You will be released in forty-eight seconds, sir.” 

Tony swallowed futilely against the hold around his throat. He blinked up at the ceiling, and rolled his hips against Jarvis’ penetrating hand. He’s close. Can feel it in the way his skin stretched taut over his body. Gooseflesh trembled across his skin, following some random path that Tony couldn’t hope to understand. He clenched his eyes shut and choked out a moan as the grip around his throat tightened. It was fucking heaven. 

Jarvis pulled the dildo out of his ass before he thrust it back into Tony as he released his throat. Oxygen rushed back into his body and Ton screamed as pleasure exploded through him. His back arched as he came, his body clenched tight, almost painfully so, around the dildo. He breathed deep once and then fell into panting as he struggled to compensate for the loss of oxygen from Jarvis’ torture of his throat. 

Holy fuck, he rolled his eyes. It was too good. He panted as he relaxed on the bed. His body jerked when Jarvis pulled the plastic out of his body. He whimpered and felt himself melt into the fabric beneath him. 

“Calling Dr. Banner, sir,” Jarvis informed. 

Tony couldn’t speak past the rush of endorphins through his body. He moaned and turned onto his side with his limbs curled into himself. He breathed deep, relishing the feel of oxygen pouring through his throat happily. He wanted Bruce, wanted to be wrapped up in his strong, gentle arms and knew it wouldn’t be long before he was. 

Jarvis was his kinky cohort. And Bruce, beautiful Bruce, was his soothing balm afterward. 

Tony didn’t allow himself to relax completely until he felt the powerful arms of his lover wrapped around him. Bruce murmured in his ear, but Tony didn’t know what he said. It was a combination of soothing words and comforting touches that was supposed to put Tony at ease enough to relax. And it worked. He blinked his eyes and snuggled into Bruce’s arms as sleep crept up on him.


End file.
